


Stanley Route. Chapter 7. Is this okay? *Uncensored*

by Mother_Mortician



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consent, Dancing, F/M, He Loves You Very Much, LOTS OF CONSENT, Stanley Romanoff Pines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mortician/pseuds/Mother_Mortician
Summary: Age of consent is 16 in New Jersey, you both are 17. Technically legal.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader, Stanley Pines/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Stanley Route. Chapter 7. Is this okay? *Uncensored*

**Author's Note:**

> Age of consent is 16 in New Jersey, you both are 17. Technically legal.

Dancing with Stanley has started to become one of your favorite after school activities. It wasn’t even something that you practiced, but seeing the joy on Stanley’s face as he danced with you was enough. He really likes to dance, but he loves dancing with you: twirling, dipping, swaying...all of that just felt right with you. 

He didn’t ask for it a lot, but over the course of the past four weeks, you’re sure you’ve danced to every record in your collection. Most of the time it was something he’d start, placing a record on and distracting you from your studies. Sometimes he’d even manage to get Ford to dance with the two of you, and sometimes he’d even dance with you, but he’d trip on his feet and decide against it. However, there were days when you knew Stanley was stuck in his own mind, and you’d start a record, asking him to dance. He tends to appreciate the gesture. 

Over the course of the past month, your feelings have increased for him. You knew how he felt, and that first day wasn’t the first time it slipped out. Despite you telling him he didn’t have to ask to give you kisses anymore, he’d still ask if they were on your lips, but he had become comfortable with cheek kisses without the need to confirm if it was okay. 

When you were alone, you swear there were moments where you felt like your body was full of butterflies or bees, or even a mixture of both. He made you feel safe and warm…. You’ve even caught yourself falling in love with him. Are you falling in love or are you already in love? It’s hard to tell...but you know how you feel when he looks at you with his big brown eyes, or how you feel when he presses his lips on yours...or even the way you feel when you fall asleep in his arms. 

It felt right. You love him. 

“Whatcha’ thinking about, sweetheart?” He asks, as he twirls you back into his arms to the music as the next song starts, a soft sweet rhythm. 

“I’m just thinking…” you say, pulling your hands behind his neck as the tempo of the sing decreases “Stanley...do you trust me?” 

He raises a brow and tilts his head to the side “of course” he starts, his gaze softening as he looks at you through the thick lenses of his glasses “I trust you more than anyone actually…” 

“Even more than Stanford…?” you ask quietly

“Well… kinda?” he says awkwardly “it’s..different…” he clears his throat “I trust you with my heart and… well all of me…” he adds, his eyes averting yours. 

“And you’re in love with me...?” you continue. 

“Yeah..yeah I am…” he responds, looking back at you with warm chocolate eyes. He’s had time to think about it, and the longer he’s thought and the more time you spend together, the more he means it. The more he felt it. Throughout the weeks, you’ve never given him a reason to believe that you were untrustworthy, a liar, or out to hurt him. You’ve never made him feel less than a person… like he always had a voice when he was with you, and he didn’t have to hide away. It was hard to believe for him. It was hard to believe that YOU would want him...sometimes he’d push that thought aside as your words and actions proved that you did want him. HIM. The thought itself was incredible to him. Almost unbelievable…

His gaze and smile were enough to get the words out of your mouth “I am too…” 

His soft eyes widened at hearing your words “you… you’re...w-with me?” He sputters, in disbelief. 

Nervous laughter spews from your mouth before you can manage to say it again or even confirm “yeah… I...I’m in love with you, Stanley” you aren’t sure why you’re nervous, but the wide smile that spreads across his face causes those tight nerves to bubble into excitement. 

His smile is so wide that his eyes even close from his cheeks pressing up. He wraps both arms around you and lifts you off the ground. “You have no idea how happy you make me” he says a little too loudly next to your ear, but you can’t help but giggle at his excitement. 

Once he sets you back on the ground, he takes your face between both of his hands, “Can I?” he asks breathlessly. 

“Yes” 

As he pulls your face to his, you tighten your arms around his neck. When his lips press to yours, you can’t help but feel like you’re floating off into the air, only to realize he’s actually lifted you off of the ground, his arms wrapped your waist. Lips separate to taste the other, and heat grows between the two of you. You can feel his excitement through his jeans, but all it does is excite you more. His hands drift down your back and hook under your button, as he picks you up entirely, holding your body firmly against him. He quickly gasps and pulls away “Is this okay? I can stop immediately” he says, his words spewing out quickly and nervously, his glasses falling down his nose. 

“It’s okay, I want this” you answer breathlessly. You do want this, but yeah, you were a little surprised with Stanley’s boldness. He’s always so careful. “Do you?” you ask quietly, pushing the glasses back up with one hand. 

“Yeah, I do… I just… I don’t want… I should’ve… I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with…” he says stumbling over his words, you can feel his heart pounding hard against your chest. Before you respond, he places you back on the ground “I’m sorry… we...we should get ready for bed it’s getting late…” 

He’s right, it is getting late, you had only started dancing after you finished dinner and your homework. He’s been finding reasons to spend the night here with you, but with how little his father seems to care if he’s at the house or not, it wasn’t a difficult challenge. The only challenge was his guilt of leaving Ford home alone, but Ford didn’t seem to mind too much if he was in his room working on assignments. Sure, working with you was nice, it wasn’t as lonely as working by himself, but he did enjoy the silence every once and awhile. 

“yeah... we should head to bed…”

It doesn’t take long before the two of you crawl under the sheets and doze off to sleep.

~~~

When you wake, the moonlight shines through the window, leaving the room dark besides the small sliver of light. One of your hands rests on his bare chest, while one leg is hiked up on top of him, your knee resting high on his thigh. You’re not sure what woke you, until you feel Stanley’s hand that rested on your back gently pull you into him. Though you aren’t sure if he’s been doing that or you just woke up right now for him to do that once...You shift your knee, and accidentally feel the bulge in his pajama bottoms. 

You ignore it. He’s sleeping. It means nothing. You try to carefully shift your position without waking him, but you aren’t successful. You hear the sharp inhale beside you and a quick startled movement “everythin’ okay?” he asks quickly, his voice groggier than usual. 

“yeah...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you…” you say quietly

He shifts his head up to look at you, but without the light on or his glasses, you don’t look like much “you okay, sweetheart?” he asks softly, his sleepy tone full of concern.

“Yeah I’m fine…” 

“You sure…?” he presses, it’s hard for him to not make assumptions on someone’s tone whent that’s all there is for him to go off of. 

“No-yeah, I’m okay… I just woke up… I’m not sure why…” you say softly, absentmindedly adjusting your knees, pressing it back on the bludge he’s unaware of. Once you realize, you quickly lower your knee, but before you could apologize, he does. 

“Oh geez...I’m sorry...I… can’t really control this thing all the time” he says quietly, a small hint of a tired joke in there. 

“No, I understand, it’s okay…” you answer, gently moving your fingers across his chest hair. 

You both sit in silence long enough, that both of you assume the other had fallen asleep. 

“Stanley…?” you whisper quietly. 

“Yeah?” he answers immediately, defusing your assumption. 

“I uh… I have a question…” you start, your voice wavering. You hear a low hum leave him as he asks for you to continue.  
“How do you feel...about all that… uhm… physical stuff…” 

“What do you mean…?” he whispers back. 

“Like… when we… start to do stuff… you’re hesitant… and I understand if you’re not ready...I don't want to make you feel like you have to…” 

A tired chuckle leaves him before he speaks up “well...I wasn’t ready before, sure...and I’m very grateful that you’ve been...careful? Is that the right word? well..…anyway… lately I….well.. today after you told me… but… I didn’t want to be the one to press for anything…” he pauses and lets out a heavy sigh “I know it doesn’t feel all that great being pressured, so I don’t want to do that to you…” 

“Well… thank you… I appreciate that…” you say quietly. 

“How do you feel about all of it?” he asks, his low voice hardly a whisper. 

“Uh...well I… I trust you Stanley...and I love you… and I know you’d never do anything to me that I don’t like or that’ll hurt me…” you pause, wondering if he’d interrupt, but he lays patiently for you. “So...if you were to want to… I’d be glad to give myself to you…” 

You hear him breathe in heavily, silent together before he speaks up “and if you wanted to… I’d… I’d be honored… you mean a whole fucking lot to me… and… I would stand in front of a bullet for you…” he pauses and reaches a hand up, holding your jawline “and I love you” he says softly, holding your face inches from his, waiting for you. 

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

You lean down, pressing your lips onto his, his arm slides down your back, and pulls you on top of him, straddling his hips. Your lips open as his do, creating motion, only to be amplified by the introduction of tongues. Without thinking, you swivel your hips on his, pressing down on his engorged member. 

“Fuck…” he mumbles out against your kiss.

He reaches his hands up under your shirt, onto your bare skin, and holds onto the skin of your back. His lips move from yours down your cheek to your neck. You shiver as his movements send a chill down your back. 

His kisses stop before pressing one short kiss on your lips “are you sure? We could just do this if you like” 

“Do YOU want to do just this?” you ask, reversing the question onto him. 

“I really do… but I… You… You’ve never done this before…” he starts, shyly “we can wait for you to be ready… you’re worth the wait” 

“I want this…” you say quietly, looking down at him, only seeing the slight reflection of the moonlight on his eyes. “Do you… have protection?” 

“Yeah I do…” he says quietly, looking over to his pile of clothes on your desk chair, then back at you, his hands slide down your back and hold onto your hips “I’d have to get up though…” 

“Oh! uh..right... I mean, I can get it...where is it…?” you ask, your voice wavering. 

“It’s in my wallet in my jeans…” he says awkwardly, pointing a finger in the darkness of the room. 

“Okay..” you mumble, crawling off from on top of him and stumbling to his jeans, all you manage to do is grab his wallet out. Before you decided to walk back to him. “Uh.. here” you say awkwardly, before crawling back on top of him, this time, straddling his thighs. 

You see movements of him flipping through his wallet “I got it...you’re sure…?” 

“Yes...are you?” 

“Very much…” he says before you see his hand place something down on the nightstand before he reaches back up for you, pulling you down to kiss you. This kiss is a bit sloppy as he tries to remove your shirt, but you break the kiss to remove it entire. You can’t see his face, but the sound that left him was more than enough to tell you how he felt about feeling your bare chest. You shiver under his grasp. “Still okay?...” he asks nervously. 

“Yes…” 

His hands move down your sides and hold on to your hips, and you can’t help but grind against him. You feel like your heart is pounding hard in your chest as your body wants this more and more. You move your hands to meet him on your hips “just one word and I’ll stop… okay?” 

“I know, Stanley… and same for you too...okay?”  
“Yeah..” he confirms, before wrapping his fingers around the hem of your shorts, and you straighten a leg to help remove them. His hands move gently against your soft skin. Being completely exposed like this leaning over him might have been too much if either of you could see the other. However, the lack of sight only made every touch he gave you only that much more sensitive. 

You reach down at his body beneath you and hook your fingers around the hem of his pajama buttons, and his boxers “Is this okay…?” you ask carefully. 

He lifts his hips up, bringing you with him “yes..”, you pull down, releasing his excitement from its constraints. You can’t see, but you can hear his reaction when you take hold of him.  
“Oh my god…” 

You quickly pull your hand away “I’m sorry”

“No..it’s okay… are… are you ready?” he asks nervously. 

“I am…” you whisper back. 

“Me too..” he says, before reaching over to grab his condom. You can hear a rip in the wrapper before you feel Stanley adjusting beneath you. “It’s.. on, when you’re ready…” 

You lift yourself up and slowly lower yourself down on him, a sharp hiss escapes you as you’re filled. The pressure is immense, but bearable. 

“Are you okay?” he groans out through clenched teeth. 

“Yeah..it’s...it’s a lot… but yeah...I’m okay…” you stammer back. 

“Just… move when you’re ready?” he says quietly “or if...this is too much we can stop” he specifies. 

“Okay.. no, it’s okay… I want this... do YOU want to stop…?” you ask. 

“I’m good… I’m… really good…” he answers, somewhat breathlessly. Despite the pressure, you move up, only to drop down again. After a few moments, you create a rhythm, only for it to be amplified by Stanley planting his feet on the bed, pressing himself up into you. The pace stays consistently slow and the pressure eases, and soon every movement is incredibly stimulating. He holds your hips, moving them in a way you hadn’t thought about, but it makes it all the better. 

You don’t think you could last long, as you start to feel like a powder keg about to explode. ‘S-stanley I-I…” 

“M-me too..” he groans out. He’s used to lasting longer, but the fact that you’ve never done this before and your body held him so tightly, it was hard to keep his composure. 

Soon enough, your moans explode into the quiet house. Your throw your head back as your body is buzzing from satisfaction, your body feels like nothing but vibrating molecules, and the only thing tethering you is his hold on your hips. 

Once you’re off your high, you lean down, pressing a sloppy kiss on his lips, that he takes graciously. 

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

“How was ...that?” he asks, his voice low and breathing heavily. 

“That was...amazing…” you say back, before carefully maneuvering off to lay next to him. “And you…?” you ask softly. 

“That’s...got to be the second best thing...to ever happen to me…” he says, followed by a kiss on your cheek.

“What’s the best..?” you ask carefully. 

“Earlier today...when you told me you love me” he says, you can’t see the smile, but you can hear it in his words. 

“Oh” you say, a smile spreading across your lips. Your heavy eyelids reach you as you close your eyes for a moment. That was exhausting. 

He knows he should get up and remove it, but he can’t help but lay there with you longer. Just as you feel you’re about to slip into sleep, you hear the phone ring, causing both you and Stanley to jump at the sound. 

“Who could be calling at this time?” you ask aloud. 

“Not your parents?” he whispers, like the phone could hear him. 

“No they wouldn’t call at this time…” 

The ringing stops, and you settle your head back on your pillow, but just as Stanley starts to settle too, the ringing starts up again. 

“I can get it…” he whispers.

“You sure..? But what if it IS my parents?” 

“Then I’ll just… lift it to my ear” he says, getting up and out of the bed. He carefully removes the used protection, pushing it back into the packaging before throwing in the trash. You can hear shuffling as he searches the floor for his boxes, but a small hum, and him leaving the room told you he found them.

From your room, you can hear the ringing stop, but through the silence in the house you hear Stanley “No-yeah, I’m here, what’s going on?......... slow down there, Sixer. What do you mean?........ Shit, really?......fuck… yeah….okay...alright… I’ll be right over…..mmhmm… okay….. See you…” followed by a click and an exasperated groan. 

When Stanley enters the room, he starts talking quickly “my ma’s in labor, she’s having the baby, Sixer called, saying he needs me to go pick them up to take them to the hospital…” but he pauses “I’m shit… I shouldn’t leave you after all of this….” 

“No...it’s okay Stanley.. I understand…” 

“Okay…” he says, grabbing his pile of clothes off the chair, and walking over to you, pressing a kiss on your cheek “I love you...so much..” 

“I love you too…”

“I’ll pick you up in the morning for school, okay?” he asks, as he makes his way back to the doorway.

“No it’s okay… I’ll walk, I’m sure you’ll be tired..”

“After school then?” he presses “I don’t wanna just..make you walk back and forth…” 

“Yeah...after school is okay” 

“Okay, I’ll see you after school… get some rest…”

“Absolutely” you say, your tired eyes begging to close. “Drive safely, wear your glasses” 

“Of course” he says, before running back in the room to grab his glasses.

“Sweet dreams” 

~~~~

Waking up in the morning was difficult, the soreness of your body catching up to you, but the shower eases them enough. Sleeping in Stanley’s room last night, meant not having to worry about an unkept bed in the morning as you get ready, but it did mean you’ll have to fix it later. 

After school, you’re surprised to see Stanford in the driving seat of the diablo, and completely unconscious.

You tapp on the glass “hey Pal, wakey wakey” 

He bolts upright and looks at you, squinting slightly before he presses his glasses on his face “mornin” you see him say, before he reaches over and unlocks the door next to him. 

You walk around, and lean into the open door “it’s not morning, but okay, good morning” 

He lets out a tired laugh “yeah okay… so... you wanna drive?” 

“What?” 

“See this…?” he says, holding up his left hand to point at his face “this is a reanimated corpse, I’m dead, Stanley’s probably even more so…” 

You laugh and just walk back around the car, opening the door and pushing him over “scooch over then, Frankenstien” 

“Frankenstien was actually the scientist” 

“I know that, Stanford… wouldn’t you rather be the scientist?” you ask with a laugh as you start the car. 

He hums thoughtfully “yeah, okay, then thanks… but I’m sure I’ll never be a mad scientist like him” 

All you can do to that is laugh, before you start driving towards the hospital. Only a few blocks down, and you can hear Stanford quietly snoring. You reach a hand over and remove his glasses, placing them on the dash as you keep driving. 

The drive was quiet, nothing but your thoughts and Ford’s snoring to keep it from being a completely silent drive. You park, turn off the ignition, and sit there silently, rethinking the events of the night… a lot happened. Part of you felt like it wasn’t even real, but an amazing dream…

However, sitting in your thoughts wasn’t going anywhere, so you poke him awake “we’re here” you say, handing over his glasses. 

“ah..yes..I suppose we are…” he mumbles, straightening himself out. “So… ready to meet him?” 

“Sounds nice…” 

As you make your way to the room, Stanford tells you the baby’s name is ‘Shermine Thomas Pines’ and how he and Stanley cleaned up the back seat after his mom’s water broke back there. 

When you walk into the room, the first thing you see is Stanley holding a small baby in his arms as his mom sleeps in the hospital bed. 

“Hey…” he whispers out to you once he sees you, a bright but sleepy smile on his face. “I just got him to go back to sleep” 

“Oh okay…” you whisper back. 

Stanford takes a few steps and sits down on the chair next to Stanley, before resting his chin on his left hand and closing his eyes, probably falling back asleep. 

“Are you tired?” you ask quietly, sitting in the chair on Stanley’s other side. 

“Extremely…” 

“How’s he doing?” you ask, lifting a hand up to touch the soft head of the new baby. 

“Shermie’s good... cried a lot last night but… he’s good” he says quietly. 

“He looks comfy” you say, moving your thumb back and forth on the small chubby cheek. 

“Yeah…” he says, looking up from the baby “hey… I have a question..” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I could ever make a good dad one day…?” he asks quietly, moving his gaze back down at his baby brother. 

You look at his face, his brow scrunched with concern and eyes full of love “yeah...I do think you could make a good dad one day” 

A small smile tugs on his face as he looks back up at you “I’m glad… but I’d like to think it’d be with you…”

You return the smile “yeah… me too” 

“I’d marry you in an instant if that’s what you wanted, technically we’re old enough” he says softly.

“I’d love to… but we’d probably have to wait until my parents come back...or at least until they can… okay?” 

“Okay… I’m looking forward to it…” 

His eyes are full of affection as he looks at you, before his gaze moves back down to Shermine. You rest your head down on his shoulder as he cradles his brother. Your eyes grow heavy with every passing second, but soon before you do, you hear Stanley whisper

“I’ll protect you, okay? Our shitty dad will never hurt you, I promise…”


End file.
